I WILL KILL YOU
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: This story is not like all the others where Lucy quits FairyTail and joins a dark guild or some crap. In this story Lucy finds herself wanting revenge from the salmon haired idiot. She plans to do that with the help of Sabertooth and her katana. will she forgive him or kill him.
1. They Abandoned me

**Hey guys, Angel-NeeChan here, NeeChan just wanted to say that she's starting a new series. Oh and don't worry Abandoned Hope is still on going, so don't give me no shit XD. Oh also I got a couple of reviews from the same person bitching about how my spacing was and "silly" mistakes over and over for each chapter, now this persons reviews were deleted. You don't fuck with Angel-NeeChan, lesson learned.**

**Lucy's POV**

Nobody, nobody in the guild seemed to care too much about me. I was just like a background person

filling in the space. Gray and Juvia cared so did Gajeel and Levy but that was about it. I had thought it

was enough this morning when "it" happened. Let me tell you the story of how I quit FairyTail. I opened

the doors of the guild doors and stepped inside allowing the filthy stench of booze to fill my nose. I

never wanted to be rude so I never said it out loud, but the smell of booze was enough to make me

vomit. I sighed and continued to the bar to get my long awaited strawberry milk shake. I sat down when

I asked Mira for the drink and she simply ignored me, Mira ignored me? I stepped up from my seat and

coughed and said a little louder this time "Mira, can I please have a milkshake?" Mira ignored me again;

I walked around to Mira and tapped her shoulder. She slapped my hand and said that it was fly season,

did she mean that I was being a pest to her. I couldn't believe what I heard, I was angry at that point. I

was putting my money back in my purse when someone grabbed it out of my hands. It was Gray; he

walked over to Mira and asked Mira for a milk shake. Mira smiled and replied cheerfully "Oh of course!"

and she handed him an already prepared milk shake. He came over to me and handed me the milk

shake. I thanked him and drank the beverage. Once I was done I was thinking I could go on a job so I

walked over to Natsu. Only to find a chair being smashed in my face, I saw a metal slash and the chair

was destroyed. When the smoke disappeared Gajeel was there; he had smashed the chair before it hit

me. "Oi bunny girl, watch where you're going!" He said and walked away. I sighed a sigh of relief and

continued my way over to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu wanna go on a job together. We could even bring Erza and

Gr-"I said but was stopped by Natsu. "You know Heartfilia, you really are useless! You should just quit,

you're the weakest!" I was shocked; it took me a couple seconds to process what he had said. I fell to

the floor when reality hit me. The guild was silent at this point. Natsu then realized what he had just

said.

**Erza's POV**

Natsu had just told Lucy she was useless, we all knew it but we are humans. We have our limits too; I

mean we aren't that bad. I felt like murdering the boy, but Gray beat me to it. When Natsu wasn't

looking he punched Natsu out of the way, and picked up Lucy bridal style. After a couple of moments of

silence Lucy was ok and walked to Master Makarov's room. She walked in and closed the door behind

her with a thud. Once she walked inside she melted down. We could all hear it, her sobbing like crazy. I

felt bad for her and I know Natsu must have felt the worst.

**Master Makarov's POV**

I heard some sobbing which was rare for FairyTail and I was about to get up when Lucy opened the door.

She was red faced and once she stepped in she melted down. She was crying everywhere, I asked her

what had happened and she told me everything, the milk shake, the chair, and Natsu. I felt so bad for

my child, I swear if she hadn't said what she was about to say I would have killed Natsu. "It's not

anyone's fault I'm weak, it's my fault…" Lucy said sobbing. She continued with "I want to quit FairyTail-

"She said, I nodded my head and removed her mark. She said she was going home to pack her items and

right some good bye notes. She left the room out of my secret exit, or the window. She came the next

day with a note in her hands. She was also hooded so that no one could see her face. Once she walked

in she dropped her hood and ran over to me and hugged me she began sobbing. We said our good byes

and she left dropping off her notes with Juvia and Levy.

**Juvia's POV**

Lucy san had just left Master Makarovs room disguised in a hood, she walked over to me and as she

passed Gray and Gajeel she said "good bye" both of them nodded. She then walked over to Levy and I

and we hugged for a good two minutes, once we were done we said our goodbyes and she left. Not long

after Master came out of his room sobbing, he grew tall to make sure everyone could hear him. "MY

BRATS, LISTEN UP!" He said, Master then told them how Lucy was leaving. "Lucy has given Juvia the

notes!" He said and cried shrinking small. The whole guild was silent as I opened the first note addressed

to the guild, I began to read.

Dear Guild,

This is you're useless Lucy talking, I hope you all have a good life without a weakling in it. I honestly

don't care if you come looking for me or not because I'm going to another state. Not in Magnolia or

Fiore, so fuck off!

Love, Lucy the the weakling the useless one

The guild was in tears, most of all Natsu. We all silenced when Levy opened the last one. This one was a

private one meant for me, Levy, Gajeel, and Gray.

That one was meant for only the eyes of those four. . .

Lucy's POV

I stepped out of the guild walking away silently with the middle finger up; those mother-fuckers deserve

it. I had to quit the guild and wait . . . what have I done. I just left my only family; no I was abandoned by

my only family. That's when reality hit me, I had just left my only family and they had just abandoned

me. I fell to the ground and crumbled into a ball on the floor. I had just left my only home and was

abandoned. The sun suddenly was covered by clouds and light sparkles appeared, it began raining and I

crumbled back down into a ball. I couldn't hold it in anymore "NATSU!" I screamed, and for the first time

in my life he didn't come. I felt like dying when I remembered that he wasn't coming. I screamed in the

emptiness of the alley way, I then remembered that I hadn't eaten anything from the day before. My

stomach hurt like hell but not as bad as the sadness I held. My eyelids then felt ten times heavier and

they started dropping down. No I can't die like this, what will FairyTail think of me then. But my eyelids

were already halfway closed. I was about to blackout but before I did, I saw two men one with blonde

hair the other with black. I had passed out after that . . .


	2. The mentally ill Laugh

**What do you guys think so far, he he he. . . every chapter will get more twisted and sweeter. Twisted as in Lucy wanting to kill Natsu and Erza, and well every Fairy. Cute as the love TRIANGLE, between Lucy, Rouge and Sting. Yes you heard right a love TRIANGLE. hehhe by the way writing this was a bitch, and wow isn't Natsu a dick.**

I stepped out of the guild clutching my scarred stomach **(hehehehe find out later!).**

I had to quit the guild and wait . . . what have I done. I just left my only family; no I was abandoned by

my only family. That's when reality hit me, I had just left my only family and they had just abandoned

me. I fell to the ground and crumbled into a ball on the floor. I had just left my only home and was

abandoned. The sun suddenly was covered by clouds and light sparkles appeared, it began raining and I

crumbled back down into a ball. I couldn't hold it in anymore "NATSU!" I screamed, and for the first time

in my life he didn't come. I felt like dying when I remembered that he wasn't coming. I screamed in the

emptiness of the alley way, I then remembered that I hadn't eaten anything from the day before. My

stomach hurt like hell but not as bad as the sadness I held. My eyelids then felt ten times heavier and

they started dropping down. No I can't die like this, what will FairyTail think of me then. But my eyelids

were already halfway closed. I was about to blackout but before I did, I saw two men one with blonde

hair the other with black. I had passed out after that . . .

Lucy's POV

When I woke up I was blinded by the sunny morning day, yet it felt to peaceful. Something cozy and

warm was lying next to me so I snuggled up to it. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed it was a person-

wait . . . WHAT! I screamed "KYAAA PERVERT PERVERT!" and I jumped back onto the floor. He

imminently opened his eyes and said with "Huh?" and scratched his head, that's when I noticed how

cute he looked. His hair was messy and he had the prettiest eyes ever, and a cute little dumbfounded

face on.

That's when he realized the situation. He messed with his hair and then messed with the collar

of his shirt, he gave me his hand and said "I'm Rouge Cheney . . . And you are Lucy Heartfilia." I sat on

the floor, I was now dumfounded. How did he err Rouge know my name. That's when it hit me, the

magic games this was the guy that almost defeated Natsu. My eyes opened in shock and I began

scrambling away, screaming "Pleasedontkillme!" Then Rouge laughed a swiftly moved over to me, He

held out his hand once more and helped me up.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person . . ." Rouge said and smiled. "W-wait isn't that idiot also here?"

I said shivering once again. "WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!" I heard someone say which I could only

guess was Sting. I wanted to die at that moment; the Sting Eucliffe was in the same building as me. "Oi

Blondie, don't worry I won't hurt you after the beating you already got!" Sting said and put his hands up

defensively. Huh what beating, I looked down and noticed an area on my stomach that was bandaged

up. That's when I remembered who did it, I sulked as I re-watched the memory.

**Flash Back – Lucy's POV**

I was walking out of the guild slowly quietly sulking; un-fortunately for me Natsu was behind me sniffing

the air. He could probably smell my tears and hear them. "Lucy?" He said and sniffed again, he ran over

to me and pulled the cloak off, my red stained eyes were now visible to ever member of the guild. I

sobbed harder now; the boy in front of my stood clueless barely remembering my name. "Vanilla, who

do I know that smells like vanilla? LUCY!?" He said and turned to look at me. I tried to run away but he

went to grab for me scratching me with one of his claws. I winched and ran out of the guild sticking up

the middle finger.

**End of Flash Back – Lucy's POV**

I sobbed as I remembered yesterday's events slowly, how Natsu spoke to me so cold, how Mira ignored

me, and how Erza didn't even protest! I sobbed harder getting the attention of the two dragon slayers.

"D-don't cry!" Rouge said panicking, "What do we do, Rouge you should probably know what to do!"

Sting said panicking as well. "HUG HER!" Rouge said waving his arms around. "HOW!" Sting said doing

the same. I cried even louder as the boys panicked more. An imaginary light bulb appeared on Rouges

head and he began slowly creeping towards I, this made me cry more. Rouge stood his hands out and

began . . . Tickling me? I began slowly laughing and eventually fell to the floor laughing like a mental

person. After a couple of tickles we fell to the floor him pinning me under his strong body. He then

grabbed my hands and held them above my head leaving me defenseless. He slowly began tickling me

again earning some screams and laughs to come from my mouth but stopped when Sting said. "Get. A.

Room.!" He said emphasizing each word. Rouge let go of me and rolled over next to me we laughed for

a while and finally got up. We ate breakfast and then Sting cleared his mouth to get the attention of me

and Rouge. "Rouge didn't you want to say something . . ." Sting said to Rouge. "Nope I'm pretty sure you

wanted to say something. To. Lucy." He said. "Oh come on Rouge you say it!" Sting complained. "Fine!"

Rouge said and cleared his mouth this time and said.

"Lucy we are planning on teaching you a new magic-" but was interrupted by Sting. "A special Dragon

slaying magic! DEVILS SLAYING MAGIC!" Sting said proudly. Rouge was expressionless as he said "I

thought we agreed that I would talk!" Rouge said sadistically. "Oi, you were taking too long!" Sting

complained. I stood shocked the two twins of Saber Tooth wanted to teach me dragon slaying magic. I

began crying and thanked them over and over, that's when I remembered that I wanted revenge. I

wanted to kill Natsu . . . to kill the guild. I fell on my back and began laughing, not my normal sweet

laugh but an evil mentally ill laugh. What is wrong with me . . .?


	3. Lucy? Exceeds? Dragon Slayer?

**HI, omg just wanted to say that when I saw that already 4 reviews had been made in like 1 or 2 days I almost fan girled myself. To. Death. So anyways . . . I am glad that most of you see Lucy turning EVIL. Hehehe. XD well later!**

* * *

**Lucy sans POV**

I stepped up from my mentally ill laughing state and wobbly walked over to the kitchen with a dark aura

around me. I spotted a butchers knife and dashed for it, I picked it up shivering as I held it. I grabbed a

small container and put it under my head. I then poked myself with the knife making small droplets of

blood fall down, one by one. I quickly put a bandage of the wounded spot and grabbed a note out of my

pocket. On my way out of the guild Levy had gave it to me. It was a potion to make your hair grow long!

I then put on a big sweet grin and began mixing a bunch of ingredients together in the small container.

When I was done I had a small pink yummy smelling potion, I went to the bathroom pulled a towel over

my head and began pouring it on my hair. My hair eventually grew a little past my waist line so I

stopped. That was when I noticed the ends of my hair turning . . . BLACK! I yelped and looked over the

note, I had done everything right oh . . . At the end of the note it said in very small letters, "I put a little

surprise in!" I guess it was so no one would notice me, thanks Levy. Just then the two dragon slaying

idiots came in sweat dropping. "Your – your . . . HAIR!" Both boys screamed and ran to me fake crying.

"D-don't worry its just so that no one will remember me. Both boys nodded and put on serious faces. "I

think . . . Rouge. Forgot to mention how you learn. Devil. Slaying. Magic." Sting said emphasizing some

words, which made it funnier. So I giggled "So *giggle* how *giggle* do I learn *giggle* Devil Slaying

Magic!" I said stopping my laughing at the end. "Well, youmighthavetofindyourmate." Rouge said

quickly blushing. "WAIT WHAT YOU MEAN LIKE BEING MARKED-!" I said shocked but eventually stocked

by Sting. "Wowowowowowowow, WHAT!" Sting said dumbfounded. Rouge shook his head and began to

speak "No that's not how you mate, what rumor taught you that. To mate you have to-" Sting continued

" Simply kiss someone!" Sting said smiling a goofy grin. "GAHHHHHHH! I screamed holding my head.

"It's ok Lucy, there is another way! If you find a devil slaying dragon he can teach you!" Sting said. I

responded by "simply" face palming. Rouge then began to speak emotionlessly "You can also make a

sacrifice, and you would have gotten an exeed that can teach it to you. . ." Rouge said finishing it off.

"Except no one has ever done it; because the sacrifice has to be. BIG!" Sting said holding his far apart

causing him to lose his balance and fall. "Oww!" Sting mumbled. After a couple minutes of goofing off

(mostly sting) they finally asked me for my answer on which way I would learn it. "Sacrifice!" I said with

a determined face on. Both boys stared at me for a good minute, finally Sting broke the silence "The

fuck, are you serious!?" He said with yet another stupid face on. I nodded and pumped my fists into the

air, or as some people would call it "rocking out", and that my people is how I Lucy Heartfilia turned into

a total "bad-ass".

**Weeks Later – Lucy's POV**

I have been planning this for ages now, I have been planning what the sacrifices would be and how. I

had finally decided on what it would be, and let me just say that I was proud with my choice. Proud . . . is

that the word I should use, no I was let's say not disappointed in my choice. I had chosen for me to

never be able to forgive Natsu . . . This wasn't exactly the brightest of choices but my only other choice

was to never be able to re-join FairyTail. So anyways Sting and Rouge finally (after like five minutes)

came up to me and asked me if I was ready. I agreed and we walked to the living room, Sting started a

fire in a candle and Rouge handed me a piece of paper. "Just write-" Rouge started but was stopped by

Sting "What you are going to sacrifice." And of course Rouge got pissed and that started a fight, I just

sighed and wrote on the slip of paper "Natsu" and I held the paper above the candle for a second and

dropped it. A tear rolled down my cheek and another and another, I was then struck by the feeling of

sorrow as I had just destroyed my friendship with Natsu. My tears then turned black and they floated up

defying gravity, the tears then formed a rune around me and finally spikes began forming pointing at

me. They finally shot at me and I fainted, after a good our I woke up and found both boys near by

playing with an . . . EGG! I ran over to them and sweat dropped "I MADE A SACRIFICE FOR . . . SOME

BREAKFAST!" I screamed almost fainting. "No stupid this is where the exceed is!" Sting said sighing.

Rouge started patting the egg and finally it cracked again and again. Finally the top broke off and two

exceeds popped out. The first one was black and wore a white bow on its head its name was Yin, the

second one was white and wore a black bow its name was Yang. "Yin YANG!" They both said at the

same time cuddling up to me. Sting and Rouge were sweat dropping and Sting ended up poking poor

Yin on the head. "Owowowowowow, Yin YANG!" The exceeds said and began pathetically beating up

Sting. "That's weird how come when Yin was hurt Yang reacted too!" I said holding my chin and staring

at us. "Our feeling are connected, Yin YANG!" The exceeds said nodding their heads. The exceeds then

ran up to me and punched me a black cloud of smoke covering them, I flew a couple feet back but

regained my balance. "What the hell!" I said rubbing my head. "Training, Yin YANG!" They said and

came running at me. "Now say roar of the . . . DEVIL DRAGON!" Yin and Yang said and they both roared

black and white storms which collided and was coming at me. I had no clue what to do and I couldn't

relay on Natsu to save me this time, so I did what the little munchkins told me to I roared "Roar of the . .

. DEVIL DRAGON!"


	4. I WILL KILL YOU!

**Hey guys, the Fan fiction thingy is acting weird so I'm writing this one the same time as the second chapter. :D. So I'll just wait until it works. **

**Oh also I fixed the miss spelled Ying to Yin.**

* * *

A tornado of black and white shot from my mouth and the tornado they shot were pushed back and they were then shot by my tornado and they crumbled to

the floor. I ran over to them and picked up Yin, Yang suddenly spoke "Li-miters . . . Limiters, exactly 1,857!" Yin finished for him. Both exceeds started

glowing black and white and then they bounced up. "Don't worry, anyone with Devil slaying powers can heal themselves!" Yin and Yang said. I shook my head,

"But what did you mean by 1,857 Limiters?" I said questioningly. "Well what we meant was that you needed 1,857 Limiters!" Yin and Yang said cutely.

"WHAT!?" Sting and Rouge said jaws dropping. "Yup yup!" They said and pulled out a bag from behind them. "Don't worry, we have some extras! Yin YANG!"

and they handed me 10 earrings and a choker. "What-WHAT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" I screamed flailing my arms around and screaming. Both boys

started laughing and began saying "LUCY THE STRIPPER LUCY THE STRIPPER!" I almost pulled my hair out, I then gave them both a "Lucy kick of the Devil

Dragon" on their heads and went back to Yin and Yang. "These are limiters, you see inside of them are Lacrimas! Yin YANG!" They said. **Now this is a notice **

**from the author: Ok in case you didn't notice Yang, the smart one is the one that talks Ying. The white one just says Ying YANG at the end ok. **

**KK. **I went to the bathroom to put on the choker and earrings when I noticed how cute they were. The chocker was a . . . BUNNY CHOCKER! Underneath the

bunny was a small bell and chains coming from the back of the necklace to the bunny! The earrings also matched with little bunny ears on the top. I began

poking the earrings on five on each ear, and then finally fastened the chocker around my neck. I smiled and notice how ADORABLE I looked, I then turned

around and went to hit the exceeds and noticed how weak I was. "Aww but, Yin Yang I'm so weak now!" I said drooping to the floor. "It's ok Lucy; whenever

you feel too weak the limiters disappear and come back when you are done fighting! Yin YANG!" Ying and Yang said. After a couple of months of training Rouge

and Sting had got me into SaberTooth and there was a rumor of us being in a love triangle. So anyways the GMG was coming up and we had been training for

a while now. I had even learned how to remove all my limiters except my bunny collar that was only when I was really mad, everybody already thought I was

always angry since I got the title of "SaberTooths Badass" Hehehe.

We had just arrived at the hotel we were staying at and I was sipping a strawberry milkshake, still my favorite while talking to Sting. I stopped and froze when

I bumped into someone, who had the smell of warmth; Natsu! I fell down to the floor holding myself up with my hands. "Hey are you okay?" Natsu said holding

his hand out. I was so sad, just remembering the thought of what he said. A tear rolled down my cheek and another . . . WAIT! He abandoned me that son of a

bitch deserved to die! He deserved to suffer in HELL! "OH WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!" I said responding to his questing, Natsu just stared at me my eyes in

fire. All of my earrings fell of and a bright light shined as my chocker fell off. "YIN YANG!" both of my exceeds screamed and flew at me and scooped me up and

away. "Let go of me!" I said trying to shake them off. "Lucy calm down!" They screamed and fro jumped into my hands and cuddled into my breasts. Aww

whenever I saw Fro I just wanted to melt. My limiters fell back onto place and Yin and Yang put me down. Fro, Yin and Yang had all practiced for whenever my

chocker fell off, they had a little routine and everything. Then a little blue haired girl rushed over to Natsu and whispered in his ear (thanks dragon hearing)

"She has limiters!" Levy said and pulled Natsu away, Natsu looked back while running away and whispered "Luce?" I wanted to murder him at that point he had

no right to call me that disgusting name Luce. My name is no Longer Lucy Heartfilia; it is now Lucy Shi ma. Meaning Devil and Devil, yup I'm like totally bad-ass

now. So after the whole little Dragneel problem we continued to the hotel. I slumped down onto my bed and sighed "Oi Blondie, did your chocker come off?"

Sting asked. Like an ass Sting had kept walking ahead when I bumped into Natsu. I didn't say anything, "Well I'm going to let you in for a secret ok?" Sting said

and I just nodded. He motioned for me to come over, closer and closer and closer. He brought his hands slowly to me and began . . . TICKLING ME! I wanted to

punch him so hard but I was unable to since I was currently being drowned underneath him. So long story short he tickled me for a good half an hour and then

we went to sleep since you know it's the GMG tomorrow- oh wait its already tomorrow, I glanced at the clock noticing it was 3:53 AM. I weakly opened my eyes

to a bright light . . . too light. Did Natsu leave the curtains open when he came to my apart- Oh aye Natsu that bitchen ass, I can't believe I still wake up

thinking that's he's going to be there. Stupid me, dreaming that one day my *laugh* FUCKING PRINCE CHARMING WILL BE THERE TO WHAT FUCKING GIVE ME

MY HAPPY EVER AFTER! I'LL GIVE EM THERE FUCKING EVER AFTER BACK! I realized that I was on my bed cracking up like I had escaped from the mental

institution. I had finally decided to get ready after a couple of minutes of more "mental" laughing. I was done in about a couple minutes and slipped my head

phones on. They were my favorite black beats, I pressed the little button on the string and Sia started playing. **(Yes I said Sia, I know I know!)**

I had already arrived to the stadium and the competition had already started. The team was discussing who would go I walked up to them and said "Me!" They

all shivered and nodded, this days competition was some sort of tag team battle junk. I stepped into the stadium and when the game started I stood still in the

corner waiting for you know who. When Natsu finally came around I could smell the smell of disgust on him. I charged towards him and kicked him from behind

and whispered "Remember me you . . . SON OF A BITCH!" I said screaming at the end. He looked around just at the right time to see me glare at and knock

him out. So I ended up winning, only defeating the fairies. I had already kill the fairies 83 times when the time limit hit. Saber Tooth won by 83 points, in

second place was lamina scale with 21 points, and third was blue Pegasus. Oh did I forget to mention that fairy tail 1 was last. I couldn't wait to finally fight

Natsu, I had it all planned out. I was going to unlock all of my limiters and then . . . KILL HIM- Wait what am I thinking he's my family- No he's a traitor he

deserves to suffer-LIVE!

**P.S. Get ready for a Nalu fight next chap, and yes I really did say Sia. SHE ROCKS!**


	5. I WILL KILL Y O U - MYSELF

**So this is the last chapter, I hope you guys like the plot twist and by the way if you guys have any suggestions for another story just leave it in the comment section. P.S. I had a ton of fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it. :3**

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**I smiled a deadly smile, today was the day I was going to get the revenge I needed. I was going to get

revenge on the little dragon slayer. I put on a Zeref like cloak on my head covering anyone's view from

me. The audience had voted for me to fight Natsu since we apparently had a ship going. I stepped inside

the stadium and smirked, Natsu's eyes began going up in flames. Ha Natsu just had to push my buttons

like that, glaring at me like a DOUCHE! I crumbled to the floor laughing as the stadiums cheers quieted

down. The FairyTail guild glared spears at me, wait that's it. I had wanted to kill Natsu so I will in front of

everyone. That was why I was currently having a mentally laughing session. I stepped up and a bright

light shown and my entire limiters fell off including my bunny chocker. Natsu gasped and I began

undoing my cloak which I had been wearing. Underneath I was wearing a slightly different version of my

usual FairyTail outfit. It was a small crop top like Mililani's except it had the same design as my FairyTail

one with only the colors red and black. I was also wearing booty cut short that were pitch black. Natsu

stared at me wide eyed. "Lucy?" I began cracking up again and pulled out a small pocket knife. "WHA-!"

Everyone in the audience said. "Don't worry I'm not using this!" I said and chanted something as the

small pocket knife grew into a large axe. "I'm using this!" I said smirking. I ran towards Natsu at lighting

speed and slashed the katana at him. "GAHH AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu said as I plunged it

straight in his chest. He was already falling to the floor when he whispered "I'm sorry!" and with that he

was down. I pulled the axe over my head and was about to slash it down when I heard someone say

(thanks dragon hearing) "ICE MAKE LANCE!" It was Gray, was he trying to defy me well I should just kill

him them too. I laughed as I faced the person who casted the magic still holding the axe above my head.

The lance was shooting at me and I was going to crush it with my axe. What I didn't know was that he

had combined it with Gajeel's metal. I tried crushing it but it was too hard, my axe flew out of my reach

and I couldn't control it. It ended up falling right on top of my head, It hurt so bad. Like nothing I've evee

felt before. In a matter of seconds the pain was gone. I stumbled a bit and fell. I heard random screams

and shouts as I made out two fuzzy people. One with yellow hair and the other with black. "D-don't l-

look - . . . s-so sad!" I said coughing up blood. I looked up and noticed blood everywhere, on me on my

friends everywhere. I was shocked could I have lost this bad, which I was actually bleeding. I began

screaming for help for my prince to come get me . . . Natsu. "NAT- AHH GAH – STUUUU!" I wailed crying

my heart out, Natsu ran over to me pushing Wendy out of the way- Wendy tried to save me. "Th-thank

you!" I said wailing. "I'm sorry!" I heard Wendy say and I could only imagine her bowing in sorrow. Poor

Wendy, then I felt something warm and fuzzy pick me up and hug me. It was Natsu. He fell for it! HE

REALLY FELL FOR IT THE ALL MIGHT NATSU WAS GOING TO DIE. I picked up the small pocket knife

without anyone notices and placed it towards Natsu's back. I plunged it in his back over and over, he

coughed up blood. I pushed him off of me and watched his eyes close. I giggled as I walked away

everyone in shock; I put my cloak on and began walking out. If anyone should try to kill me I would kill

them. I got my revenge; I killed Natsu I cheered myself on. Until I stopped, something wasn't right! I

couldn't hear anyone, whatever I looked at turned white. I suddenly returned in my apartment at home

with a knife in my hand. And a lot of blood . . . THE END

* * *

**So i'm thinking most of you don't get the ending. What you were reading this whole time is what Lucy thought would happen before she died. She committed suicide and those were her last thoughts. **


End file.
